As high power chips (such as CPU and DRAM) used in electronic and microelectronic devices are becoming increasingly dense and compact, there is a need for smaller and more efficient heat-dissipation structure due to the excessive on-chip heat generation. Take Intel Core i7 860 processor as example, whose thermal design power is 95 W, and its power density is higher than 30 W/cm2. In comparison, a 60 W light bulb's power density is about 0.5 W/cm2. Such power density leads to highly localized heating of chips in areas known as “hot spots.” As the power density of chips increases, the number of “hot spots” on the surface of chips increases accordingly. Cooling chips are necessary to prevent degradation of the electronic and microelectronic devices and achieve the best device performance.
A heat-dissipation channel can be used to dissipate the heat. The material of the heat-dissipation channel is mainly metal, such as copper or aluminum. However, using metal as heat-dissipation material in electronic devices has some disadvantages such as high material density and complicated manufacturing process.
In addition, a graphite-containing composite film can be used to dissipate the heat. However, using the graphite-containing composite film as heat-dissipation material in smart phone has drawbacks such as low thermal conductivity and uneven heat-dissipation.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.